the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert and Riley get So Random!
'''Robert and Riley get So Random! '''is the 14th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Robert and Riley's Choice Synopsis: When Robert and Riley get a chance to guest star on their favorite sketch comedy, So Random!, fame begins to go to their head when they begin to neglect their friends, family, and responsibilities. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Cast of So Random! * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson * Mandee * Jackie * Mr. Tate Transcript: On a Saturday morning, Robert and Riley were watching TV. Robert's siblings came in. David: What are you guys doing? Robert: We're watching the entire series of So Random! Riley: Yeah. I heard whoever watches the most episodes of it and can answer the trivia question at the end of the recent episode before it got cancelled gets a chance to actually BE on their reunion episode! Lizzie: They're really doing a REUNION episode? Henry: Yeah. I thought it got cancelled when I was just a baby! Robert: It did. But apparently Sonny Monroe is back and reunited the whole cast. Emma: Whatever. I'd better finish my novel. Greg: And I have a playdate with Darcy. Lizzie: And I'd better e-mail Chandler back. He was going through some tough times with his dad. Henry: And I gotta get my math homework done. David: And I need to go to Poof's house to tutor him with his language skills. Or lack of, really. Brittany: And I have to get some more art supplies for my biggest painting yet. The Millers left. Robert and Riley didn't even notice. Robert: Yeah, whatever. Riley: See ya. On the TV, there was a commercial. The entire cast of So Random! was in the commercial with big news. Sonny: Okay, are you ready to hear the big winner for our contest? Tawni: Yeah! I know we all are! Chad: But before we unveil the winner... Grady: We just want to thank our fans! Nico: And even people who aren't our fans. Zora: Just get on with it! Sonny opened up a big envelope. Tawni: And the winners are..... Sonny and Tawni (in unison): Robert Miller and Riley Robinson from Royal Woods, Michigan! Robert and Riley spit out their lemonade drinks suddenly. Robert: WE WON! Riley: Yeah! Now shh! On the TV, the So Random! cast were still talking about the reward the winners get. Sonny: And what do these lucky winners get? Chad: A trip to Hollywood! Tawni: And a chance to be on our show! And meet US! Robert and Riley were ecstatic. Robert: I knew it! I knew it! I knew we'd win. Riley: Yeah! It'll be AWESOME! Robert: We should pack our bags now! ~ ~ ~ The entire Miller family, as well as Melissa and Bethany were at the airport ready to say goodbye to Robert and Riley as they head to Hollywood. Melissa: Now are you sure you don't need Bethany and I to come with you guys? Riley: Of course not! We DID get our driver's licenses last month, you know. Robert: Yeah! We'll be fine! David: Have fun! Don't forget to write! Greg: Or video chat! Robert: Don't worry. We won't! Riley: Yeah! Bye! Robert and Riley left and went to board the plane. Sarah: They're really growing up fast! Todd: I know! Before you know it, they'll be raising their own kids... Together! ~ ~ ~ Due to their big win, Robert and Riley were sitting in first class in the plane. Robert: This is so cool! Riley: I know! We're going to Hollywood! Robert: This will be the best day yet. ~ ~ ~ A day passed and Robert and Riley finally awoke in Hollywood. Robert: This is it! Riley: Yeah! They left the plane. A limo driver was at the airport's exit. He was holding a sign that said: Robert and Riley Robert noticed this. Robert: Look! We even get our own limo ride! Riley: I know! Robert and Riley went to the driver. Limo driver: You must be Robert and Riley. The limo awaits! Robert and Riley hugged each other and squealed. ~ ~ ~ The limo dropped Robert and Riley off at the So Random! studios where the show is filmed. Robert: This is it, Riley! We're going to be famous! Riley: Yes! They entered the sound-stage as the guard let them in. Robert: This is it! Stardom awaits! ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley were in awe of the amazing food backstage. Robert: This is high class food. Riley: I know. And we made some pretty good stuff! Robert laughed as he grabbed a piece of a fancy looking cake. Robert ate it. Robert: Mmmmmm!! A good looking blonde haired guy who Robert and Riley immediately recognized as Chad Dylan Cooper went up to them. Chad: Enjoying the sweets, I see. Robert: We are! Riley: And... You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Robert: We love your work! Mackenzie Falls was genius! Riley: And when we heard you were added to So Random!, it made our day! Chad: Ha, why thank you. Robert and Riley both blushed. Chad: Why don't I show you around? Robert: We'd like that. Chad led Robert and Riley to the cast's hangout lounge. Chad: And this is the prop house! We've collected a bunch of props over the years. Robert: Wow. So cool. The rest of the So Random! cast was in the prop house. They noticed Robert and Riley and went up to them. Tawni: You must be our big winners! Sonny: Welcome! I actually joined the show because I was a winner of a trivia contest to guest star on the show. And they liked me so much, I'm now a star on the show! Robert: I know. Riley: And you must live the life here! Grady: Well, we kinda do. But like any teen, we still have to go to class. Nico: But what's different about regular school is we're actually schooled on set. Zora: Yeah. Now, we always have certain...rituals...we do before the next show. Sonny: But since the show hasn't been ON in a while, we just did other projects. Tawni: And I totally took up modeling! Robert: Well, we can't WAIT to be on the show! Chad: You're in luck. We rehearse tonight. Sonny: And then on Friday, it's our big performance. Tawni: Then next Sunday, it'll debut on TV! Robert and Riley got even more excited. Robert: This will be amazing! Riley: I know, right! ~ ~ ~ That night, the cast was rehearsing their sketch that Robert and Riley are guest starring in. Robert and Riley were playing two chefs who talk in a ridiculous French accent. Robert: Wee, wee, madame. My zee, partner and I will be serving you today. Tawni was a ditzy valley girl. Tawni: Ooooo! I loooove French cuisine. Like, where does it come from? Riley: Wee, wee. We bake it with thee best ingredients! Tawni: But like, are french fries French? Robert: No, mesuire, it comes from zee potato. From zee farms. Sonny: Okay, cut! That was great, you guys! Grady: Yeah! You're going to nail it! Robert: Why, thank you! This is really fun! ~ ~ ~ The night of the So Random! performance arrived. Robert: I'm ready. This will be our night! Riley: Right? The cast came out on the stage and introduced the show. Sonny: Are you ready to get So Random!? The theme music began to play and the cast started dancing. After a few seconds, the music ended. Tawni: We got a great show for you tonight! Zora: Two of our fans... Nico: All the way from Michigan... Grady: Give it up for Robert and Riley! The studio audience cheered. Robert and Riley came out. Chad high fived Riley. Nico fist bumped Robert. The studio audience cheered even more. Robert: This is going to be a wonderful show tonight! Riley: You'll definitely love us! ~ ~ ~ The show ended with a bang. Robert and Riley and the So Random! cast left the sound-stage. Chad: You guys really nailed that French chef sketch. Tawni: I can't believe you never were in showbiz! Sonny: You nailed it! Robert and Riley grinned. This must be what it's like to be famous and liked. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley's vacation and taste of showbiz was about to come to an end. They already made it home. Sarah and Todd greeted Robert and Riley at the door. Sarah: How was it!? Robert: It was amazing! Riley: Unlike anything we've ever experienced in our whole 16 years of life! Robert: You just had to be there! Todd: Well, what did you have in mind for dinner? Robert and Riley looked confused. Robert: You must be mistaken. Riley: Yeah! The chef prepares the meal! David overheard. David: Uhhhhh... You ARE the chefs! Robert: Not anymore, little one. Riley: Yeah! We give up cooking... Robert: To pursue showbiz! Riley: Yeah! Guest starring on So Random! was our stepping stone to STARDOM! Robert: Yeah! If they ever make a Descendants 4, we're so going to be the stars! David rolled his eyes. David: Oh brother. David left. Sarah: Okay, so you don't want to cook tonight. We understand. You had a long week. Todd: So, who's up for pizza? Robert cringed. Robert: You can't be serious. Sarah: Okay. What do you want instead? Riley: Easy. Escargot. And make it extra slimy! Sarah rolled her eyes. Sarah: Okay. Pizza it is. ~ ~ ~ Sunday night came. Robert and Riley were glued to the TV. The other Miller siblings went up to Robert and Riley. Robert and Riley weren't paying attention. Robert: Oh, hello there. Riley: When'd you get here? David looked annoyed and shut off the TV. David: What. Is wrong with you two!? Greg: Yeah! All week, you two have been acting like jerks. Henry: Yeah! This show's gone to your heads. Lizzie: I asked you to cook a nice steak dinner for one of my patients cause he just LOVES steak cause it soothes him. But NO! You wanted the "chef" to do it! Emma: Yeah! So Random! must really be important enough to ignore your family! Robert: Oh really? Riley: And besides. We have a show to watch. Riley grabbed the remote from David and turned on the TV. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Robert and Riley didn't even show up. Mr. Tate was calling roll call for science class. Mr. Tate: Mandee... Mandee raised her hand. Mr. Tate: Riley.... He got no response. Mr. Tate called out a few more names. Mr. Tate: Jackie... Mr. Tate: and... Robert. Once again, he got no response. Mr. Tate: Mandee, Jackie. Can you two go see where Robert and Riley are? Mandee: Why, sure. Mandee and Jackie left the classroom. ~ ~ ~ They found Robert and Riley in the hallway, taking selfies. Mandee: WHAT are you doing? Robert and Riley turned around. Robert: Taking selfies. Why do you wanna know, you homophobic peasants? Riley: Yeah! We were going to send them to our girl Tawni on So Random! Jackie: You know what? You've done this all week! Mandee: Yeah! Cutting class! Now I have another reason to hate you two. Mandee and Jackie stormed out. Riley: Okay, should we be scared? Robert: Psfh... Nah. I'm certain they'd get over it. ~ ~ ~ After school, Lisa and David came up to Robert and Riley and looked worried. Lisa: You've gotta help us. David: Yeah! Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus punched Darcy in the face! Lisa: And WE were supposed to do that TOMORROW! Robert and Riley just ignored Lisa and David and kept texting the So Random! cast. Lisa: HELLO!? Are you even LISTENING to us? Robert and Riley continued to ignore Lisa and David. David swiped Robert and Riley's phones and threw them down. David: For the love of Pythagoras, JUST LISTEN TO US! Robert and Riley turned to Lisa and David. Robert: I'm SORRY. But we're famous now. We have our new, better friends to worry about. Lisa whispered to David. Lisa: Famous? What is he talking about? David: Ugh. Robert and Riley are now thinking they're better than everyone JUST because they guest starred on So Random! Lisa: Oh, no way! You mean that contest Luan just HAD to win? They won it? David nodded. David: I'm afraid so. Robert: Uh. Hello? Our phones? Lisa: No! First you help us. Then your phones. Robert and Riley rolled their eyes. Riley: Right. So Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus did WHAT exactly? Lisa: Forget it. You won't help us. David: Yeah. Oh, Lizzie! Lisa and David left. Robert and Riley looked guilty. Robert: We really blew it. Riley: Yeah. We have to make it up to them. To everyone we've ignored. Robert: But how? ~ ~ ~ The next day, Robert and Riley made a very delectable looking buffet and brought it to the park. Robert: You think everyone will show up? Riley: Yeah. I hope so. I contacted Lisa, Mr. Tate, Mandee, and Jackie... I'm certain our folks will come. And your siblings I'm certain will show up. Robert: I hope so... ~ ~ ~ A little while, everyone Robert and Riley invited did show up. Lisa: What's this? Robert: Our way of saying sorry. Riley: Yeah. We made a homemade buffet. Robert: We kinda took inspiration from the food at the So Random! sound-stage. Lisa: Well, this looks good. David: Yeah! Mandee: Even though we don't like you, we love your cooking. Jackie: You said it! Greg: Well, it does look quite delectable. Henry: Yeah! Lizzie: I admit, it IS the best way to say sorry. Emma: Totally. Brittany: And we forgive you. Sarah: Definitely. Todd: Yeah. Mr. Tate: And your cooking calls for an A+. Melissa: Yeah. Bethany: Yeah! So let's dig in! Everyone grabbed a bunch of food. Robert and Riley smiled. Robert: I'm glad we did the right thing. Riley: Yeah. So let's enjoy ourselves! Robert and Riley hugged and grabbed a few donuts from their buffet. Robert and Riley took a bite. Robert and Riley (in unison): Mmmmm! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2